¿Por qué ahora?
by Sondaly
Summary: Goten, su vida se resumen en mujeres y molestar a la hermana de su mejor amigo. Trunks, su vida en tener siempre una culpa presente, nada que ver con los grandes guerreros que fueron en su infancia. Su vida cambia al conocer a la amiga de Bra, en una raras circunstanseas y desonvolvierdo viejos recuerdos enterrados y descubriendo que su destino estaba ligado con los guerreros Z.
1. Chapter 1

Goten y Trunks tienen unas vidas que cualquiera mataría por tener. Deseados por la población femenina y temidos por la población masculina. Pero detrás de esa vida, de esa vida de ex guerreros que a una corta edad arriesgaron sus vidas, hay un vacio. Uno de ellos por la culpa y el otro por alejar a la mujer que amaba, negando el sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en él.

Para ellos, como los guerreros Z y amigos cercanos se les hizo fácil ignorar lo que años atrás ocurrió. Una medida desesperada para que no afectara sus vidas futuras. Aunque, realmente ninguno lo olvido.

¿Cómo sospechar que pasaría algo así?

Dos de los saiyajins más fuertes del mundo, teniendo hijas. Y que, por supuesto, ninguno podía pensar que sus hijas, llamaran la atención de ciertas personas y ciertos ex enemigos. Algunos que pensaban jamás volverían a ver.

Bra, después de insistirles a sus padres, se fue a estudiar a Tokio. Alejarse fue lo que creyó mejor en aquel momento. Estaba harta de las sobreprotecciones de su padre y hermano y de las peleas con sus compañeros de escuela por ser la heredera de Capsula Corp. y sus tratos hipócritas. Una nueva ciudad, con una nueva oportunidad de llevar una vida lo suficientemente normal (algo imposible siendo la heredera de un gran imperio), con amigos sinceros. Encontró lo que buscaba, pero jamás creyó que al buscar en un pasado distinto al suyo, encontraría un fuerte lazo con dos pasados, de una misma persona.

De todo paso. Entre ellos, que la oportunidad de Videl y Gohan de ser felices se perdiera.

**Nota:**

**Pan si existirá, pero su nacimiento se atrasara y ciertos sucesos o peleas tal vez no sucedan o se cambien.**

**Los primeros caps (los primeros tres o cuatro, serán en tiempo pasado).**


	2. Inicio-pasado-

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo juego con los personajes.

Aclaración: Pan si existe pero tardara mucho más en nacer y su edad y ciertos sucesos en la relación de Gohan y Videl se cambiaran.

Siento si el primer capítulo está un poco mediocre. Apenas le estoy agarrando, pero tengo las ideas fijas.

Capitulo 1

¿No te gustaría tener otro?- la voz de Bulma saco de su ensoñación a Chichi.

Ella saco los ojos de la pequeña bebe de casi un año de ojos y cabello azul, otra Bulma en miniatura. Sin contar la forma en la que fruncía el seño, con toda seguridad eso la había heredado de Vegeta.

¡Yo!- se señalo Chichi. No podía creer lo dijo su amiga- ¡por Kami, Bulma! Ya no estoy en edad para eso.

¡Oh vamos!- exclamo Bulma. Chichi se hizo instintivamente para atrás y la pequeña Bra se quejo en brazos de su madre por interrumpir el inicio de su siesta.- ¡Eres más joven que yo! ¡tuve a Bra, que tu no puedas tener otro bebe!- hizo una pausa- ¡anímate a buscar a la niña!

Chichi rio

A estas alturas parecería más hijo de Gohan. Estoy para ser abuela. Solo eso.

Yo no lo creo- musitó Bula viendo, por la ventana, como sus amigos disfrutaban su jardín y como Vegeta trataba de salvarse de su madre. Sonrió. ni se dieron cuenta de su tardanza. – anímate- miro a su mejor amiga- seria como con Goten y Trunks, serian amigas y si es niño, ¡su futuro novio!

Vegeta primero se muere antes de que su preciosa sangre se mescle en la nuestra- río-aparte, lo dices con tal seguridad- Chichi negó- ¿niña?- enarco una ceja. no daba por hecho tener otro bebe y mucho menos su teoría de que en la raza saiyajin predominaban los niños.

Yo jamás me equivoco. ¡Vas a ver! Aparte- Bulma puso una sonrisa traviesa- existen los accidentes.

Chichi se sonrojo por la indirecta. ¿Cómo pasaron a entrar a la casa, tratar de dormir a Bra y quejarse sobre la neurosis de sus esposos sobre alguna próxima batalla a hablar sobre un bebe, inexistente? Y aun peor, ¿Cómo decirle que desde que termino la pelea con Majin Boo no han tenido una vida de pareja, en sí? ¿Cómo habría in accidente? Se sonrojo pensando en ello.

Bulma rio al ver el sonrojo de su amiga. Ella conocía bien sus deseos de tener más hijos. Sabía que para Chi-Chi las miles de batallas en las que estuvo Goku solo aplazaron su sueño de tener una gran familia y ahora lo había dejado en el olvido. Aunque tenía razón, podría pasar como hijo de Gohan.

Anímate- dijo con un tono más suave; se encogió de hombros- no pierdes nada.

Chi-Chi iba a contestarle algo como: "_no tengo que animarme"; _se vio interrumpida por un grito_._

¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS MUJER!?- grito vegeta desde la parte de abajo- ¡Bulma!

Bulma rodo los ojos. A veces Vegeta se comportaba como un niño. Llamarla a gritos era su actividad favorita para "sacarlo" de ese problema. ¿Por qué no solo se quedaba "escondido" tras un árbol? Aunque también ninguno de sus amigos, sobretodo Goku y su madre, eran capaces de dejarlo solo. El hombre más fuerte del universo era incapaz de hacerle algo a su suegra y no le hacía nada a Goku, solo por miedo a ella.

¡MUJER!

¡ya voy!- grito y luego bufó. Se levanto del pequeño sofá rojo y se encamino a la cuna donde dejo a Bra. La miro tiernamente y luego volteo a ver a su amiga, en su mirada estaba la misma ternura.- Va haber una masacre si no bajamos. ¡A veces es tan parecido a un niño!

A mí no me veas- Chi-Chi puso las manos al aire- sigo preguntándome que le viste.

Amm- Bulma puso una expresión rara y después sonrió- la respuesta es tan sencilla, pero tan sencilla que trauma- movió sugestivamente las cejas.

¡Así déjalo!

Bulma empezó a reír. Salieron de la habitación y se separaron. Bulma fue a ver lo que "el problema" de Vegeta y Chi-Chi con Goku y sus hijos.

Piccolo se quedo recostado en un árbol (algo que Vegeta envidio. No lo molestaban y si lo hacían una mirada fulminante bastaba, como las que usaba él, pero a Piccolo servían para todos, incluyendo Goku y la señora Brief) una pequeña gota le recorría la frente. Oyó toda la conversación de Bulma y Chi-Chi. Maldijo su oído. "Esas" cosas eran de las que nunca deseo enterarse.

¿Están dormidos?- pregunto Goku en cuanto su Chi-Chi entró. Ella se sobresalto, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en su acompañante.

Lo siento- Goku le sonrió.

Chi-Chi lo miro. De nuevo estaba en su estado súper saiyajin. Hace horas desde que estaba en ese estado. Como siempre él y Vegeta quisieron pelear, solo habían llegado ese estado, ya que Bulma rápidamente se acerco a Vegeta, le susurro algo y rápidamente el príncipe de los saiyajins regreso a la normalidad y se alejo con un bufido. Como era normal en Goku, había dejado sus manos atrás de su cabeza y quejado por no poder continuar su pelea.

Aun continúa en el estado súper saiyajin (fase 1). Hace poco había empezado a notar que su esposo disfrutaba estar en ese estado, justo como en el tiempo de la pelea con Cell.

Goten se parece a ti- respondió. Goku rió- Gohan está hablando con Videl. No tardara en dormirse.

Mmm- dijo viendo al techo. Mientras oía como Chi-Chi se preparaba para dormir, pensaba en la fiesta de hoy y en lo monótona que empezaba a ponerse su vida. Le gustaba. Le gustaba estar con su familia y disfrutar los años que no estuvo con ellos, pero era un guerrero. Uno que amaba las batallas y se le empezaba a hacer aburrido. Las pocas diversiones que encontraba era "provocar" (la mayor parte era inconsciente) a Vegeta o entrenar con él y Piccolo. Puso una mueca, si no se quitaba esos pensamientos terminaría teniendo un problema. Y aun así, no podía evitar tener un raro presentimiento. Desde que sintió aquel Ki…

¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Chi-Chi lo saco de sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta del momento en que se acostó alado suyo. Traía su bata de pijama y su cabello suelto.

Goku dirigió una de sus manos al cabello de su esposa. Le encantaba verla con el cabello suelto y jugar con sus mechones.

En nada.

Las únicas veces que has estado tan pensativo fueron antes de una pelea- musitó con pesar. Goku se sintió culpable y egoísta. Casi nunca pensó en cómo se sentía cuando iba a sacrificar su vida en una batalla.- habrá otra, ¿cierto?

No-su voz no sonó muy segura. Chi-Chi frunció el seño- no habrá otra Chi-Chi, créeme. Solo… estoy algo paranoico por un Ki.

¿Y no debo preocuparme por eso?

Goku negó.

Yo, Vegeta y Piccolo revisamos. No encontramos a nadie.

Eso me preocupa más- su voz sonó bastante insegura y temerosa- Goku…- puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

No pasara nada y si pasa…- bajo la mirada hacia sus labios- lo resolveré. Siempre lo hago.

No quiero perderte- murmuro con voz cortada y aun con el dedo de él sobre sus labios.

No lo harás- sonrió a su modo y quito el dedo de sus labios. volvió a ver sus labios. La deseaba. Desde que revivió deseaba tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor, pero su gran fuerza, aun mayor desde la última vez… temía lastimarla- quiero hacerte el amor- dijo como si fuera algo que dijera a todas horas. Chi-Chi se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que lo decía, que se lo pedía. Normalmente, solo se acercaba a ella besaba dejando que todo fluyera solo. Sin hablar, solo disfrutándose.- ahora. ¿Me dejas?

Chi asintió incapaz de poder decir algo. Goku se acerco a ella y beso suavemente sus labios. Ella suspiro sobre el beso, fue mucho el tiempo desde la ultime vez que lo sintió. Poco a poco, Goku la fue recostando en la cama y posicionándose encima suyo sin aplastarla. Estaba poniendo todo su control. Sus instintos le decían que dejara la delicadeza y estuviera dentro de ella de una vez. Era difícil callarlos. Fue subiendo la bata de dormir, pasándola por su cabeza y lanzándola algún lado del cuarto. Trago fuerte al notar que no traía sostén. Ella jamás lo usaba al dormir, le incomodaba.

Chi-Chi seguía sin poder decir palabra. Se desespero al ver como Goku la examinaba el pecho. Quería ya estar con él pero sus manos actuaron por mente propia, empezando a quitarle a él su ropa. En ese momento Goku reacciono y fue él quien termino de quitársela. Pronto regreso a lo que empezó momentos antes. Volvió a besarla y bajar sus besos por todo su cuerpo. Deteniéndose más tiempo en sus pechos. Chi-Chi solo atinaba en gemir. Era lo único que salía de sus labios. Se preguntaba muchas cosas, empezando por la ternura de él. No había sido tan tierno desde su noche de bodas, y más que ternura era un poco de torpeza por no saber qué hacer. Jalo su cabello para arriba, jalándolo de nuevo a sus labios. Esta vez los besos empezaron a ser más apasionados y ya eran consientes de la necesidad que sentían él uno por él otro. De pronto oyó como algo se rasgaba y se separo de sus labios para gemir entre dolor y placer.

Lo siento- Goku trago con fuerza. Entró con mucha rudeza. Le era imposible resistirse a moverse.

Dame un momento- pidió. Por fin pudieron salirles las palabras. Sentía un poco de dolor pero eso no evitaba que sintiera la experiencia al máximo. Pronto empezó a sentir como se acostumbraba a tenerlo de nuevo en su interior. Puso las manos en sus caderas y con voz baja, casi como un susurro, dijo- muévete.

No lo tuvo que repetir. Rápido empezó a embestirla. Primero suave, aunque poco a poco mandaba al demonio su autocontrol y empezaba a aumentar rápidamente su velocidad. Los gemidos, sobretodo de Chi-Chi, empezaron a llenar la habitación. Una parte de su mente (la que no se concentraba en el placer) esperaba que Goten y Gohan ya estuvieran dormidos y alababa que heredaran el sueño tan pesado de Goku.

Goku puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y empezó a tomar más y más impulso. Chi-Chi se sentía desfallecer y Goku le seguía el paso, pero tenía mucha más energía y sabia que no estaría saciado tan rápido. Siguieron moviéndose, chocando sus cuerpos y disfrutando y sintiendo lo que hace años no hacían. Horas, minutos, segundos. No sabían cuanto habían pasado cuando por fin llegaron al clímax ni cuando por fin se sintieron saciados. Toda la noche estuvieron redescubriendo sus cuerpos.


	3. La nueva noticia

Se notaba a leguas que Goku no estaba concentrado. Adoraba entrenar, era casi lo único que tenían en común él, Piccolo y Vegeta. Todos los días los 3 entrenaban. A veces se les unía Yamcha, Klilin, Ten Shin Han o Chaoz, rara vez sus Gohan, Trunks y Goten se les unían o más bien cuando sus padres los obligaban.

Esta vez le toco a Klilin entrenar con ellos. El hombre bajito, actualmente con cabello negro y una agilidad que a cualquiera sorprendería estaba peleando contra Goku, por petición suya y miedo de enfrentarse con Vegeta y Piccolo. Ese miedo seguía; tanto él como Goku estaban distraídos y en ocasiones se detenían a ver el entrenamiento de los dos viejos villanos. Klilin tenía cara de miedo. Pensar que él se pudo haber enfrentado a ellos, y solo como entrenamiento. Parecía que se mataban. Vegeta sin contenerse le lanzaba bolas de energía, que Piccolo evitaba sin el mayor esfuerzo y Piccolo usando contra el algunas de sus técnicas como "Aliento de fuego explosivo" cada vez que se elevaba más que él y golpes sin control cada vez que estaban a la misma distancia. Klilin se pregunto si Piccolo aun tenía esa parte de la encarnación malvada de Piccolo Daimao.

Goku suspiro. Cerró los ojos y puso dos dedos en su frente. Desapareció y apareció en medio de Piccolo y Vegeta deteniendo sus golpes.

¡¿Qué haces insecto?!- gruño Vegeta. Piccolo solo gruño. Últimamente solo gruñía y estaba de peor humor que Vegeta.

Nada- respondió Goku con su típico tono despreocupado. Klilin puso una cara incrédula, su amigo nunca cambiaria- fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy.

¿Qué dices? ¡Yo diré cuando es suficiente!

Ya destruyeron la isla- apuntó Klilin. Se hizo rápidamente para atrás cuando Vegeta le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Con el seño fruncido, los 3 guerreros Z bajaron. Apenas tocaron el suelo cuando Vegeta ya se había puesto en su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

Son unos idiotas.- masculló

¿por no querer morir?- pregunto Klilin.- ustedes casi se matan

¡si lo quisiera matar, ya lo estuviera!- grito. Klilin se volvió a ser para atrás. Por lo que veía, seguía enojado con él y lo creía algo tonto. solo por haber sonreído cuando lo vio en una faceta muy cariñosa con Bra.

Ahhh. ¡Piccolo!- llamo rápidamente- te veo distraído.

¿me veo distraído?- repitió en un gruñido- ¿o quieres hacer conversación para salvarte el pellejo?

No como crees- movió su mano de arriba abajo- solo… casi se matan haya arriba, eso, casi se matan haya arriba y bajan y pareces en otro mundo.

El único lugar donde ustedes no pueden molestarme- puntualizó con tono pasivo- y no sé porque nos molestan a nosotros. Ustedes ni entrenaron. Un par de golpes y empezaron a vernos como tontos.

Por cierto, Kakaroto. Por qué decidiste entrenar con Klilin?, estas distraído, ¿acaso?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Klilin ofendido- no soy rival para ninguno de ustedes.

Vaya, lo entendiste. Felicidades, insecto- puso una sonrisa ladeada

Klilin estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo, pero Goku lo tomo del hombro.

Estoy preocupado por Chi-Chi, es todo- respondió.

¿Eh?- musitó Klilin- ¿Qué tiene Chi-Chi?

No está enferma. Es si ki, hay algo diferente en él.

Vegeta rodo los ojos. _Es un idiota_ pensó.

¿en su ki? Pensándolo bien, yo también lo he notado.- Klilin puso una cara pensativa. De todas las cosas que se le ocurrían, la única menos descabellada y a la vez imposible, era que empezó a entrenar.

Que estupidez- bufó Piccolo-su ki aumento cuando empezó a "entrenar a Goten y también cuando se enoja. O estaba enojada cuando lo notaste o ayuda a Goten.

Estaba tranquila y Goten entrena con Trunks y Gohan.

Estúpido- murmuro Vegeta- los 3 son estúpidos.

¡no permito que mi insultes!- le grito Piccolo

Deja de decir estupideces, o aun mejor, no sigas sus- se refirió Klilin y Goku en forma despectiva- estupideces.

Si eres tan listo- ironizó el namekusei con un ademán. Vegeta lo entendió, con ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, preguntó.

antes hubo cambios en el ki de tu mujer, de la nada.

Hum. Pensándolo bien- se rasco la frente- solo recuerdo un par de ocasiones. Cuando esperaba a Gohan. ¿tiene algo que ver?

También con Goten- Piccolo ya lo había entendido- ¿estás seguro?

Todas la mujeres tiene cambio en su ki en ese fase- respondió Vegeta sin darle importancia- Bulma las tuvo.

A no entiendo- dijo Goku

Yo tampoco. Explíquense- pidió Klilin. A Vegeta se le asomo una vena en la frente.

¡Más estúpidos no pueden ser!- exclamo fastidiado- esa terrícola está embarazada.

Embar… ¡¿Qué?!- grito Goku

No inventes, tienes hijos y no sabes- se burló Vegeta

¡No es eso!- corrigió.- ¿Cómo estás seguro?

A todas las mujeres les cambia. como no pueden saberlo.

Nosotros no somos unos sabiondos saiyajins- dijo Klilin cruzándose de brazos. Luego reacciono- un momento. ¿serás papá?

¿Eh? Ah… no lo sé- _ ¿de nuevo papá?- se dijo- ¿es posible? Y si es así, ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? O tampoco lo sabe _trato de recordar cuándo empezó ese cambio. No lo noto hasta hac días, pero pudo estar desde hace mucho. Para Vegeta no era nuevo ni sorprendente. Lo noto en el primer instante. El primer cambio, aunque fue muy leve. ¿Y cómo no notarlo? Chi-Chi estaba en su casa todos los días. De un cambio leve que pasó por alto, casi imperceptible a varios en días seguidos y con diferencia magnitud. Solo una mujer embarazada de un saiyajin podría presentar esos cambios en el ki todos los días.- ¿estás seguro?- pregunto Goku con un tono ¿feliz? Si, tener otro hijo le llenaba de alegría.

Hum- el saiyajin rodo los ojos- no mentiría en algo tan tonto.

Pronto sintieron una ráfaga de viento. Goku se alzo a vuelo sin decir nada más. Era obvio el lugar donde se dirigía. Klilin se rasco la cabeza.

Vaya. Así que tendremos otro saiyajin.

Es lo que acabo de decir

No te enojes Vegeta- dijo Klilin. Lo fulmino con la mirada, asustándolo.- debería ir con él- su tono era nervioso- 18 y Marron me está esperando para comer y tengo que felicitar a Chi-Chi, eso.- se alzo a vuelo. Piccolo rió por primera vez en días.

Te encanta asustarlo- Vegeta solo sonrió de lado-supongo que Bulma lo sabe, ¿no?

Vegeta no respondió. También voló y se fue siguiendo el camino de Klilin y Goku.

Mm. Con un "no seas idiota" hubiera bastado- dijo en voz alta. Rio de nuevo.

Bulma veía de reojo a Chi-Chi mientras disfrutaban un té y panecillos de la Sra. Brief. El secreto le carcomía. No resistía no poder decirle. ¿Por qué se lo tuvo que prometer decir nada? y todo porque Vegeta no quería parecer un mandilón con su mujer. ¿Tan horrible era que le contara todo o hiciera caso? Ella no lo creía, pero hombres eran hombres y por mala suerte le toco el más orgulloso. Solo quería felicitar a su amiga y restregarle que tenía razón.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Chi-Chi- ¿Por qué me miras así?

¿así como?- se hizo le desentendida

Como si supieras algo de mí.- respondió dejando la taza vacía en la mesa. Iba a lavarlo, pero un malestar evito que se levantara. Tomo aire- ¿sabes algo de mí?

Se todo de ti. Lo único que no sé y no has tenido la decencia de contarme, es si hiciste caso- movió las cejas sugestivamente. Chi- Chi se sonrojo

Sabes que sí.

No me has querido decir nada.

¡no te diré eso!- exclamo. Volvió a sentir un malestar, uno casi doloroso. Bulma no se dio cuenta. Más bien sonrió.

¡oh vamos! ¡hazlo por mí!

¡tú no me platicas lo que haces con Vegeta!

Para mí no hay ningún problema.

¡Bulma!- grito Chi-Chi tapándose la cara. No era la primera vez que Bulma se comportaba tan infantil. Casi siempre cuando estaban solas se comportaban así y últimamente había estado peor.- déjalo por la paz- pidió con tono lastimero.

Rendirme no es lo mío.

Bulma…

Mamá- Trunks entro en a la cocina, con Bra en brazos, una mueca de asco. Gohan y Goten estaban tras de él- Bra ocupa un cambio.

La bebé hizo un sonido de protesta y incomodidad. Su hermano la tenía extendida a lo lejos. Goten rió por la actitud de su amigo.

Pudiste haberla cambiado- dijo Bulma. Trunks negó rápido- ¿y cuando tengas hijos? ¿no les cambiaras lo pañales a mis nietos?

¿eh?

¿le exiges nietos?- pregunto Chi- Chi sorprendida. el tono que uso Bulma era casi de exigencia

Mínimo dos. De Bra, no puedo decirlo, Vegeta se enoja en cuanto lo nombro.

Por Kami.

Mamá- dijo Gohan observando su semblante tan pálido- ¿estás bien?

Si- mintió para despistar a sus hijos. Se sentía mal. Mareada y con un raro dolor cerca del vientre. Goten se acerco.

¿Te sientes bien, mami?- pregunto. Se inclino para arriba y toco la frente de su mamá. Chi-Chi vio preocupación en la cara de su hijo menor. Lo que menos quería- estas caliente.

Bulma frunció el seño. Desde que llego la había notado diferente. Su caminar más lento y se agarraba de todo. Lo atribuyo a los primeros síntomas de su embarazado. Pero ahora, recordó ver muecas como de dolor al caminar, justo las que tenía ahora.

¿estás enferma?- preguntó la peliazul. Chi-Chi se levanto al ver que Gohan se acercaba. Trunks solo tenía una expresión de duda y sin notarlo acerco a su pecho a Bra, quien dejo de gimotear.

Claro…- sintió un mareo y se agarro de la mesa para no caerse. No había terminado el primero cuando vino otro seguido por un fuerte dolor.- ¡Ah!- grito de dolor-

¡Mamá!- grito Goten al ver que caía al suelo. Se acerco a ella a zarandearla- ¡mamá! ¡Gohan, mamá está sangrando!-sollozó

¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Gohan y Bulma. Solo Bulma pareció entender.

¡por Kami!- antes de que Bulma reaccionara, Goku entró rápidamente. Se asusto cuando vio a Chi-Chi en el suelo.

¡Chi-Chi!- corrió a lado suyo. Vio la sangre- ¿Qué tiene?

¡llévala a un hospital!- grito Bulma reaccionando. Goku la miro sin entender- ¡no pongas cara de idiota, está perdiendo a tu hijo!

Goku la tomo en sus brazos y se transporto.

¿hijo? ¿bebe?- repitió Gohan. Bulma suspiro, preocupada. Vegeta estaba del otro lado de la pared, con los brazos cruzados y seño fruncido. Aunque no parecía, también sentía preocupación por Chi-Chi.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**

**Sumary:****Goten y Trunks tienen unas vidas que cualquiera mataría por tener. Deseados por la población femenina y temidos por la población masculina. Pero detrás de esa vida, de esa vida de ex guerreros que a una corta edad arriesgaron sus vidas, hay un vacio. Uno de ellos por la culpa y el otro por alejar a la mujer que amaba, negando el sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en él.**

**Aclaración: Pan si existe pero tardara mucho más en nacer y su edad y ciertos sucesos en la relación de Gohan y Videl se cambiaran. **

**Gohan y Videl serán 3 años más jóvenes. **

**Acepto tomatazos, consejos o cualquier cosa que ayude a escribir mejor la historia.**

Capitulo 3.

¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Videl. Desde que llego busco darle espacio junto con su familia, pero al ver como estaba alejado en una esquina decidió acercarse. Se preocupaba por él. Gohan estaba acostumbrado a los hospitales, eso Videl lo sabía, igual al perder a los que amaba, como vio morir a las personas que quería muchas veces y las vio regresar. Pero, aquellas veces fueron diferentes. Ahora no habían idiotas con ansias de poder ni una puerta para buscar las esferas del dragón para revivir a quienes perdieron la vida. Gohan estaba acostumbrado a ver morir a todos, menos a su madre y eso, al mayor de los hermanos Son, sería lo más doloroso. Perderla y no haber nadie a quien dirigir ese odio, como en las veces anteriores. No estaría la satisfacción de saber que estaba en el infierno, no cuando el culpable esta tan cerca suyo. Gohan amaba a Goku, pero no perdonaría a su padre por ser el culpable de su muerte. Y no se aliviaría con la oportunidad de revivirla. Podría, pero ¿y su hermano? Videl no conocí los alcances de las esferas del dragón (dudaba que alguien los supiera), y dudaba que pudiera revivir a un ser no nato o acabar con los resentimiento.- Gohan…

Bien- el tono seco que uso provoco un escalofrió en ella

Repítelo mirándome a los ojos.

Gohan la miro. Abrió la boca e inmediatamente la cerró. No podía. Repetirlas haciéndole frente era algo muy difícil. Se derrumbaría.

Ella estará bien.

¿puedes prometerlo?- sus ojos estaban cristalinos- ¿puedes prometer que los dos estarán bien?

Nadie puede. Pero, es madre y esposa de saiyajins y el bebe es uno, ¿no?- esas palabras no sirvieron. Realmente le preocuparon más. Los saiyajins eran seres egoístas, ¿puede que un no nato, también? Alimentarse de la energía, su energía y soplos de vida para sobrevivir, como si fuera un parasito. Videl volvió a hablar- tu madre es la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Dudo que esto la derrote.

Es una terrícola- le reusó la mirada- Como diría vegeta, son más débiles, mamá resistió dos embarazos de saiyajins, ¿resistirá un tercero? Lo de ahorita dice lo contrario.

Gohan, mírame- exigió. No lo hizo. Dirigió su vista al mismo lugar que el pelinegro. Su vista estaba fija en su padre, en la esquina donde Goku se exilio. En su rostro se leía la culpa.

Él está peor- masculló- mi papá… debe creer lo mismo que yo.

¿Qué?

Ya que su poder creció, cree que afecto al bebe y por ente, es muy fuerte como para que mamá lo resista en su cuerpo.

Es una estupidez- Videl hizo un mohín y cruzo los brazos.

Es lo más lógico.

Cualquiera puede tener complicaciones- replicó- mi mamá murió por una.- Gohan la miro sorprendido. Ella bajo la mirada- fue hace mucho tiempo. las desgracias de este tipo no son individuales de los saiyajins. Esta etapa siempre es complicada, que contigo y tu hermano no estuvieran presentes no significa que en esta no.

Mm. ¿tratas de alegrarme?

trato de decirte que pase lo mismo que tú. Y es normal el nacimiento de ese resentimiento contra tu padre, yo no le hable al mío por meses. No lo hagas, puede ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo pero no se salva de sentir el dolor de que tu hijo te odie.

Gohan observo de nuevo a su padre y después a Goten. Estaba en una esquina con Bulma y Trunks, mirando disimuladamente a su padre. Dudando en acercarse. La misma duda de él. Suspiro. Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando un doctor, perdido en un expediente, se acercaba a ellos. Tomo la mano de Videl y se acerco a los demás.

¿Cómo está?- pregunto rápidamente Goku. El tono angustioso en su voz no correspondía mucho a su expresión confundida, solo a sus ojos tristes. El doctor no pareció oírlo, seguía perdido en el expediente- ¡responda, como esta mi esposa!- grito desesperado

¡Goku! tranquilízate- exclamo Yamcha poniendo una mano en su hombro. El la quito. En esos momentos la actitud tonta y risueña de Goku se perdió.

Ocupa reposo- respondió el viejo doctor subiéndose los lentes y acomodando el expediente bajo su brazo derecho.

Puede ser más especifico- pidió Bulma- ¿Cómo están?

La señora Son tuvo un intento de aborto- empezó al doctor con tono profesional.- por suerte llegaron a tiempo- observo a Goku y murmuro algo parecido a pero con raros medios- sino tanto ella como el producto hubieran perecido.

El punto es- interrumpió Klilin quien le empezaban a molestar el tono tan serio- ambos están bien. Chi-Chi sigue viva y el bebe también.

Si- corroboro el doctor- pero debo regañarle- miro a Goku- es su esposa y no se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

No entiendo

Su esposa tiene poco más de 4 meses de embarazo- contestó- y antes de sedarla, no afirmo que no era la primera vez en sentirse mal. En sentir dolores. Y aun más no entiendo como no se dio cuenta de su embarazo.

Bulma hizo una mueca. Conociendo a Chi-Chi debió de ver pensado que entraba en la menopausia (sin estar edad) y no dijo nada de los dolores para no preocuparlos. Puso una mano en su frente. Su amiga podía ser muy estúpida.

Si, fui un idiota- masculló Goku, recordando las veces que juro ver muecas de dolor. Creyendo que era su imaginación o accidentes por los que hacerse los ignoro- realmente soy un idiota.

No te culpes- musitó Gohan- mamá lo oculto- suspiro- hablando de culpas, también seria la mía.

Desde su lugar, alejado de todos, Vegeta rodo los ojos. Padre e hijo compartiendo culpas de esa manera. Estar tanto tiempo en la tierra los hablando, pensando en el imperio saiyajin, recordó que en su planeta era estúpido hacer eso. Compartir culpas o preocuparse por alguien era estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo. Agudizó más el oído. Seguía oyendo los sollozos de Goten y desde su lugar juraba ver los ojos enrojecidos de Bulma. Apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba sentir tanta empatía por ellos. Volteo para otro lado, sin dejar de agudizar el oído para escuchar lo que decían.

Goten se alejo de Bulma y fue hacia el doctor. Jalo su bata llamando la atención del doctor. Bajo la cabeza y lo observo. Antes de que Goten pudiera decir algo, el hablo.

Tu mami estará bien- uso un tono paternal que reconforto a Goten- ambas lo estarán.

¿ambas?- repitió Goku

Hicimos un ultrasonido. Es un mal momento, pero felicidades va a ser papá de una niña- les sonrió un poco- y una fuerte. Por la sangre que perdió su esposa debió haberla perdido. Será una ganadora.

U…u…una niña- repitió sin creérselo. Rio con nervios. Las siguientes palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Disculpe. Dijo que debe guardar reposo- dijo Bulma

O claro. Su embarazo es de alto riesgo, es posible que ni llegue a los nueve meses. Lo que resta debe estar en cama y moviéndose lo menos posible- advirtió- ya se lo advertimos. También no tener preocupaciones. ¿entienden?

Pide algo imposible- murmuro Ten Shin Han- Chi-Chi vive de las preocupaciones.

Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada. Este dio unos pasos atrás tropezando con Chaoz.

Goten volvió a halar la bata.

¿puedo verla?- pidió Goten con una voz demasiado infantil para un niño de 9 años.

Si no la molestan- miro a Goku y Gohan- los 3 pueden pasar, dolo traten de no despertarla.

Claro- dijo Goku para después encaminarse a la habitación de Chi-Chi. Goten y Gohan le siguieron.

Gracias- agradeció Bulma acercándose a Vegeta

Hmp- dijo- ¿de qué, mujer?

¿es tan difícil decir por nada?- pregunto meciendo a Bra.

Pudiera, pero no sé que me agradeces.

Solo di de nada

Pero.

¡solo di de nada!

De nada- Vegeta enarco una ceja. Bulma sonrió, su orgullo evita que admitiera lo preocupado que estaba. Le hablo a todos sin habérselo pedido y hasta ahora, lo había insultado a nadie o a Yamcha quien le encantaba molestar.- la mujer de Kakaroto se quedara con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Deberías trabajar de adivino. Así tendríamos más dinero.

Hmp.

_3 meses después._

Los recuerdos de como se entero de su embarazo y los cuidados que debía tener seguían frescos en su mente. Cada vez que acariciaba su vientre los recordaba. Aun más al despertar y ver a Goku y sus hijos a lado de su cama. Goten no pudo evitar saltar en la cama y abrazarla con mucha fuerza, Gohan regañando a su hermano y Goku un poco distante peo dedicándole una sonrisa. Entendía porque se comporto distante. Sentía culpa y eso se termino en cuanto se quedaron solos, es decir, en cuanto llego a la casa de Bulma. Le pareció tierna la forma como la beso y después beso su vientre. Parecía que maduro en minutos de una forma impresionante. Claro que seguía con su actitud infantil en varias ocasiones.

Pronto oyó risas. No podía moverse mucho en la cama pero sabía que venían de las esquinas de ella. Se acomodo en la almohada. Volvió a oír las risas. Eran las de Goten y Trunks.

Vio a Goku en la entrada. Venía con una bandeja en sus manos. Miro al suelo y después la miro. Sonrió. Se acerco a la cama y con cuidado dejo la bandeja en la cama. Se mantuvo en silencio, se agacho y rápidamente se paro.

¡AH! ¡Papa bájame!- pidió Goten zarandeándose en la mano de su padre

¡señor Goku, por favor!- pidió Trunks.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con tono despreocupado

Nada- respondieron

¿nada? o están ocultándose de Vegeta.

¿Por qué me ocultaría de mi padre?- pregunto Trunks

No sé. tal vez para no ir a la cámara de gravedad con él.

No, como crees- corearon. Chi-Chi rió.

Claro. por eso no se escondieron en el único lugar que Vegeta no entra.

Queríamos verla.

¿escondiéndose?- dijo Chi-Chi

Ah….

Goku camino con ellos hasta la puerta y los dejo afuera.

¡están arriba, Vegeta!

¡oye!

¡mocosos!

Goten y Trunks pusieron una cara de terror. Aun no se recuperaban del último entrenamiento. Salieron corriendo. Goku rio.

No debiste ser tan rudo- regaño Chi-Chi

No deberías regañarme. Les hará mal.

Dijeron estresarme. No estoy estresada, solo digo que fuiste muy malo.

Mm. No lo fui- replicó sonriéndole. Acomodo la charlo en sus piernas.

Por suerte no me restringieron muchos alimento- ironizo viendo el caldo de pollo- ¡por Kami! Bulma está más paranoica que los doctores.

Solo quiere cuidarte.

Me obligo a tomar un asqueroso licuado verde.

La cosa verde sabia asquerosa, ¡pero te hace bien!

Vuelve a ser mi esposo y apóyame.

Goku saco algo de su uniforme de pelea.

No le digas a Bulma- pidió dejando el pastelillo en la bandeja

Tu no le digas- murmuro tomándolo- creí que no lo volvería a comer. Revisa hasta lo que traen los niños.

Se preocupa por ti.

Exagera.

Tú harías lo mismo por ella.

Sí, pero…. ¡ash! Estar tanto en cama está cambiando mi forma de ser.

Si, ahora eres tú la que no hace caso y sale de la cama- Goku quito la bandeja. Pudo observar mejor el vientre de Chi-Chi. Bastante grande para tener 7 meses y medio. Puso la mano en él. Inmediatamente sintió una patada.

Te siente- Goku la miro- cada vez que estas se mueva mucho más. Reconoce tu voz y la de Goten. Es adorable cuando le habla o viene en Las mañanas a darle los buenos días.

Serán muy unidos. Los 3.

Algo me dice que entre ustedes 3 serán peor que Vegeta.

¿Por qué?

Me imagino cuando se grande y tenga pretendientes- puso una mano en su frente- serán 3 saiyajins protegiéndola y asustando a los muchachos, ¿Cómo va a tener esposo?

No creo que la haga falta- dijo Goku. Empezaba a entender porque Vegeta se incomodaba cuando Bulma hablaba de nietos y lo lindos que serian los hijos de Bra. No se imaginaba a su pequeña con chicos alrededor suyo queriéndole hacer cosas "de casados"

La dejaran para vestir santos.

Iba a contestar, pero un grito de Vegeta le interrumpió.

¡Kakaroto! ¡deja a esa mujer y ven abajo!

Rodo los ojos. Siempre era igual, quería un momento con Chi-Chi y él le gritaba o porque quería entrenar con él o algún "insecto" estaba abajo. Solo las noches se salvaban, pero no le gustaba dejarla mucho tiempo despierta.

¡Kakaroto! ¡baja de una vez gusano!

Y así no quiere que me estrese- se quejo Chi-Chi.

Mejor voy antes de que tire alguna puerta- se levanto. Se acerco para darle un beso en los labios- vuelvo en cuanto el gruñón se distraiga.

Chi-Chi rio.

Gohan no tarda en llegar. Descansa en lo que llega.

Está bien- dijo acomodándose en las sabanas. Las medicinas que tomaba la hacían sentirse más cansadas.

No supo si Goku seguía ahí. En cuanto cerró los ojos. Ya no oyó nada. Estaba tan cansada que se durmió rápido.


	5. Capitulo 4

Mecía aquel pequeño bultito rosa. Se sentía feliz y una ternura embargaba y se adueñaba de su corazón. La misma sensación difícil de explicar pero tan poderosa que sintió con sus otros hijos. Empezó a tararear una canción. No sabía cuál era. Menos donde la aprendió y algo en ella le decía que era la primera vez que la tarareaba. ¿Es posible crear un canción de la nada a tan solo conocer una persona? Si los poetas podían hacer tan bellas palabras así, porque no una madre.

El pequeña bultito rosa se removió, dejando ver una pequeña cabeza con algo de cabello marrón. No se despertó, solo se removió e estiro un poco un brazo dejando su puño en su pecho, un gesto heredado de Goten. Sonrió y volvió a tararear la canción pensando cómo nació su bebe.

Se detuvo en seco. No lo recordaba. De hecho lo último que recordaba era como Goku se iba con Vegeta y le decía cuando llegaría Gohan. Ni siquiera recordaba si llego Gohan, si hablo con él o la saludo con un beso en la mejilla como siempre.

¿Qué pasa?- pensó- ¿Por qué no recuerdo haber despertado?

Acerco el bultito más a su pecho. La bebe se removió y lloro un poco. La arrullo y el llanto seso.

Volvió a hacerse las mismas preguntas. De pronto esas preguntas se volvieron un eco. Se repetían por toda la habitación. Chi-Chi trato de gritar, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Trato de levantarse de la mecedora, tampoco pudo hacerlo. Entendía nada. ¿Qué pasaba?

El eco se hizo más y más fuerte. Grito sin sonido. Mientras el eco de sus palabras seguía, todo se empezó a volver oscuro. Una oscuridad paranormal. No era común, no era a la que le temía de niña o por la que compro lámparas a sus hijos. Había algo macabro en está.

De pronto se encontró parada. Abrió los ojos con miedo y acerco a su bebe mucho más. Se asusto. No estaba. No se encontraba con ella. Sus manos vacías lo probaban.

Una parte del cuarto se ilumino. Trato de gritar de nuevo. Un hombre alto, vestido con una gabardina café, fornido y con tantas cicatrices en la cara que era imposible saber cómo era, tenía a su bebe en la mano derecha. Grito y corrió. Entre más corría más sentía el camino se alargaba. El hombro sonrió. Saco, de su gabardina, con su mano izquierda algo brillante y filoso. Volvió a gritar y como las veces anteriores no salió sonido. El sujeto apretó la daga en su mano y la acerco al bebe que no dejaba de llorar. Con miedo vio como la daga entraba en el cuerpecito del bebe. Y sintió un dolor. Uno que le partía el cuerpo….

Despertó de golpe. Sentía un dolor. El mismo dolor de su sueño que la partía en dos. Hizo una mueca. Algo no andaba bien. ¿Qué fue ese sueño? ¿Por qué lo sentía tan real? ¿Y esa melodía? Era tan triste y a la vez tan mágica. Vio por la ventana; ya era de noche. El reloj de la pared decía que eran las 10 p.m. Había dormido toda la tarde. Trato de enderezarse en la cama. Volvió a sentir el mismo dolor. Más fuerte. Apretó los labios mientras un gemido de dolor salía buscaba la forma de salir.

Se tomo el vientre, bajando sus manos hasta sus piernas. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor tan insoportable? Estaba sudada, mojada. Más que mojada. Noto las sabanas mojadas. Las quito. No eran las sabanas, era la funda y sus piernas también se encontraban en el mismo estado. Volvió a gemir de dolor. Algo no andaba bien.

Mientras dormía se le había roto la fuente, de eso no había duda, pero el olor ferroso, como el de la sangre, le golpeo de lleno la nariz. Ese olor le causo más miedo que pensar dar a luz con solo 7 meses. Prendió la pequeña lámpara, que se encontraba en el mueble alado de su cama, y grito de miedo. Sus manos, sus manos se encontraban manchadas de sangre.

Se levanto y con la misma rapidez sintió el dolor de otra contracción. Ahora si temía. Ese dolor no era normal, no lo encontraba normal. El tiempo que tomaba dilatarse y en el que nacía el bebe eran de lo más doloroso, lo sabía por sus otros dos embarazos, pero ese… ese dolor no se comparaba con nada. La… ¿la pateaba entre contracciones? Sintió como de nuevo se contraía en su interior. Apretó los labios y agarrándose de los muebles trato de salir del cuarto. Necesitaba pedir ayuda y como nadie oyó sus gritos pasados le hizo pensar que nadie se encontraba.

Con fuerzas para no gritar o caerse, bajo por las escaleras tomándose fuerte del barandal. En ese momento pensó cuanto odiaba haber cedido y vivir en la casa de Bulma. También un odio hacia Goku. Uno por haberla embarazado a su edad y otro por no estar con ella en un momento tan importante. ¿Dónde te encuentras, Goku?, pensó en parte para distraerse del dolor e ignorando como en Kame House, Goku se distrajo de su conversación con Klilin consecuencia de un mal presentimiento que empezaba a embargarle.

Otra fuerte contracción. Ya no pudo apretar los labios. Grito y resbalo por la escalera, cayendo a tan solo 5 escalones del suelo.

Vegeta al ser el único que no quiso ir a Kame House y visitar _a "los gusanos amigos de Bulma" _fue quien escucho el estruendo y como un ki aparecía y desaparecía en momentos.

Refunfuñando fue haber lo que pasaba. No quería dejar la cámara de gravedad, pero Bulma había sido muy clara. Si no cuidaba a la mujer de Kakaroto, ella le quitaba su cama de gravedad. Algo estúpido, a su pensar. Hubiera sido más fácil despertarla (se ofreció), tomarla en brazos y llevarla al cumpleaños de ese viejo pervertido. Bufó y con calma siguió caminado.

Estúpida mujer- murmuro.

Se detuvo abruptamente. La "estúpida mujer"- como la llamaba desde hace meses- se encontraba al pie de la escalera, tirada y juro percibir un olor a sangre. No corrió, pero apresuro el paso y apresuro a comprobar cómo estaba.

Busco su pulso. No estaba muerta sino desmallada. El olor a sangre empezó a volverse más fuerte. La tomo en sus brazos sin ningún cuidado. Chi-C hi reaccionó y dio un quejido de incomodidad.

Te estoy ayudando y te quejas, Hmp, que mujer tan malagradecida- frunció el seño. No podía creer la suerte que tenía.- mi único día a solas con esta mujer y decide hacer un movimiento suicidad- bufó y un pequeño recuerdo de Bulma al nacer Bra le vino a la mente- están locas.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y se alzo a vuelo, aumentando su ki. Tal vez así alguno presienta que algo andaba mal. Voló más rápido. Quería llegar rápido al hospital. Pensar en lo que le haría Bulma si algo le pasaba a la mujer o su mocoso, le causaba escalofríos.

Estaba embriagada en ese sueño profundo. Aun era consciente de un par de cosas. Fue consciente de cómo llegaron al hospital y como las enfermeras y algunos pacientes se asustaron al ver a alguien volar. La voz de los doctores y enfermeras gritando le llego nítidamente en la inconsciencia.

Cuando algo frio empezó a recorrerle las venas y algo punzante su vientre. Sabía lo que pasaba. Se lo dijeron. Era casi imposible que llegara a los nueves meses, pero no creía que daría a luz a los 7. También sabía que no podría ser natural. El doctor Won se lo dijo: "_con el parto natural corre el riesgo de tener un hemorragia masiva. Moriría en cuestión de minutos" _Ese filo en su vientre debía ser el bisturí.

Poco a poco volvió a sumergirse en el sueño profundo y solo reconocía colores. Azul, blanco, dorado, morado y otros que no conocía. La misma canción de su sueño aparecía como tema de fondo en su mente y solo oía eso, aunque a lo lejos reconoció dos sonidos. El primero parecía un pitido muy acelerado y lastimero para los oídos, el otro no logarba identificarlo.

Pronto aquellos colores en su mente se juntaron e hicieron una imagen. Varias imágenes. No podía creer lo que veía. Deseaba ignorar lo que veía. E ignorando, se sumergió en las sombras; su cuerpo se iba y no estaba segura a donde. Solo empezó a sentirse más ligera, el dolor empezaba a desaparecer y una serenidad la inundaba. Estuvo apunto de irse y solo el segundo sonido la trajo a la realidad. La voz de los doctores pidiendo que no se fuera y un par de llantos a lo lejos.

3 personas se encontraban en viendo a través de un cristal. Uno de cabello puntiagudo, un niño y un adulto con el cabello en forma de palma. Los 3 se parecían y los 3, a pesar de tener un semblante cansado, miraban con ternura lo que estaba el otro lado del cristal. Lo unicó que rompía con la postura rígida de los dos más grandes era el niño, que no dejaba de ponerse de punta para ver lo que estaba al otro lado del cristal.

Es demasiado pequeña- murmuro Goten asomándose por el gran cristal de los cuneros. Hablaba en plural. Solo veía un montón de bultos.

Tú eras igual de pequeño- dijo Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa. Goten lo miro sin creérselo- y creo que te confundiste de bebe.

¡pues no alcanzo!- se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero- Y me prohibiste volar.

Ven- dijo Goku tomando a Goten en sus brazos. Le señalo un parte alejada de los cuneros. Donde se encontraban varias incubadoras y solo 3 ocupadas y una con una niña.- es esa.

Pero no se parece a mí. ¿no te equivocaste? ¿O se equivocaron aquí.?

¡no! ya te dije es muy pequeña- repitió Gohan con aire cansado. Miro la incubadora. La pequeña bebe tenía unos pequeños tubos en su nariz y aun así parecía moverse buscando contacto. Sonrió con ternura y alivio. horas de preocupación, pensar que ninguna se salvaría y suspirar de alivio cuando el doctor aviso de las complicaciones y aun así aseguro que su madre estaría bien. _"un milagro"_ dijo. A fin de cuentas, valió la pena - pronto se parecerá a alguno de nosotros- dijo mirándola de nuevo. esa mirada que solo un hermano mayor podría darle a un hermano.

Espero que sea a mí- susurro Goten. Pensar ser hermano mayor lo emocionaba. Parecerse más a Gohan, era lo que soñaba.

Goku les sonrió. Tanto Gohan como Goten estaban enamorados de su hermana y eso que ninguno pudo tomarla. La enfermeras solo quisieron enseñársela, dejar que cada uno de los familiares (contando a Bulma y Vegeta) la vieran. Se sentía un poco triste. Cuando nació Goten tampoco pudo tomarlo y ahora cuando nace ella tampoco. Un padre debería poder tomar a todos sus hijos al nacer. Aunque… ninguno era como él. Nadie había muerto y revivido por salvar el mundo o enfrentado a personas poderosas para salvar a quienes ama. Su vida era demasiado especial.

¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Gohan a su padre

Lo loco que es esto- respondió. No mentía, en parte pensaba eso- aun no me puedo creer que Vegeta la haya traído.

Gohan rio entre dientes.

Cierto. ¡por Kami! van a molestado por días.

Hace un rato golpeo a Yamcha- contó Goten- salió volando a una pared.

¿se burlo de él?

No estoy seguro.

Vegeta no ocupa escusa para golpear a Yamcha- dijo Goku pasando sus manos tras su cabeza- aprovecha cuando Bulma no está prestando atención.

Mmm.- Gohan empezó recordar la última fiesta. En esa no solo su padre y vegeta se peleaban. El príncipe de los saiyajins no dejaba de mandar indirectas a Yamcha y más de una vez se lanzaron cosas.

Ustedes son la familia Son, ¿no?- pregunto una enfermera con cabellos rosas y grandes ojos color canela.

Si- respondió Goku-¿pasa algo?

No- la enfermera negó- su esposa ya despertó y está haciendo un pequeño bullicio. Nada común para alguien que casi muere al dar a luz.

¿un bullicio?- Goku no sabía el significado de esa palabra.

Si, exige ver a la niña.- miro él cristal ninguno se dio cuenta cuando entraron aquellos doctores.- es fuerte. En 3 días ningún bebe prematuro se hubiera recompuesto tanto.

Goku rio nervioso. No podía decirle que era por los genes saiyajins.

La enfermera entro a los cuneros y rápidamente salió con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sabana rosa. Goten se removió en los brazos de su padre. Él lo dejo en el suelo.

Quiere conocerlos- la joven les sonrió. aguanto una carcajada al ver como el único que reacciono fue el niño.

¡quiero verla! ¡quiero verla!- empezó al saltar. La joven se agacho un poco.

Así. No puedes cargarla- movió un poco la sabana, dejando ver como la bebe bostezaba. tan pequeña y con tanta energía- pensó la joven- es casi… no, es imposible. ¿tendrá que ver la forma como entro el hombre con cabello de punta?

Oh…- murmuro Goten viéndola. Sonrió mientras acariciaba su carita con uno de sus dedos. Se sorprendió cuando la bebe agarro su dedo con sus manos- ¡le agrado!

Vaya- murmuro loa enfermera. Tampoco se esperaba eso.

Hola. ¡auch! No aprietes, hermanita- con un poco de esfuerzo quito su dedo, más porque la enfermera se levanto.

¿quieren llevarla ustedes?

¿eh?- dijeron Gohan y Goku

Si ustedes quieren enseñársela a la señora Son.

Oh… si- la joven acomodo a la bebe en los brazos de Goku. Este al principio la tomo con torpeza y procuro no hacer algo brusco.

Tranquilícese. Ya está.

Ah… gracias

Ese es mi trabajo- dio vuelta y se alejo.

¿quieres tomarla tu?- le pregunto a Gohan

¿hablas enserio?

Tengo miedo de tropezarme- confuso riendo con nervios. Gohan puso una mirada incrédula. Su padre era un verdadero caso. Hace un par de días estaba desesperado por la situación y ahora empezaba a mostrar su forma de ser.- ¿la tomaras?

¡yo la tomo!- exclamo Goten

No seas payaso, papá- pidió Gohan- camina despacio y vamos con mamá.

Está bien- empezó a dar pequeño, muy pequeños, y lentos pasos.

¡oigan!- el tono de Goten era de queja- yo me ofrecí.

Y te oí, pero decidí ignorarte.

Eres un mal hermano- Goten hizo un puchero.

Gohan se agacho a su altura.

No lo soy- le susurro- pero creo que papá debería quitarse el miedo a tomarla.

¡y yo qué!

¿tienes miedo de tomarla?

Quiero tomarla.

Cuando estés más grande.

Es injusto- se cruzo de brazos. Espero que Gohan le dijera algo pero no yo nada. levanto la vista - ¡oye espérame!

La traerán, si o no- pregunto Chi-Chi. Sentía lo mismo que cuando Gohan fue "secuestrado" por Piccolo

Espere un momento- le pidió una enfermera bastante joven. Revisaba el suero.

¡No usted espere!- la enfermera se tuvo que agarrar del tubo donde estaba el suero.- ¡nunca le diga a una madre que espere!

Yo… todo está en orden. Veré lo que pasa- rápidamente la enfermera salió del cuarto.

¡vuelva!

¿asustando a pobres almas?- pregunto Bulma desde la entrada.

No lo hago- contradijo poniendo sus brazos en su vientre. Hizo una mueca. Le dolía horrores.

Bulma la observo. Estaba pálida, con algunas ojeras y un poco de sudor en la frente, pero se veía bien. Realmente Chi-Chi era una guerrera. Estar así y con las complicaciones que tuvo era un verdadero milagro.

Ella no piensa lo mismo.

No- hizo una mueca al tratar de acomodarse. Bulma rápidamente fue a su lado y la ayudo- interesa.

Eres un caso- la peliazul enarco una ceja- y por cierto, y Goku, y los chicos.

No han venido- se sintió sola. Estar sin su familia la hacía sentir así. Ni una vez en los días que ha estado los vio. bueno, también en cuanto se despertaba era sedada por el insoportable dolor que le inundaba el cuerpo.

No, estaban aquí cuando llegue pero tu estaba dormida

Sedada-corrigió

Mm , tal vez fueron con Goten a los cuneros. No había dejado de insistirle.

Mientras seguía divagando. Empezaron oír que alguien decía "despacio" varias veces. Se observaron y luego a la puerta.

Despacio- canturreo Goku por cada paso de que daba.- despacio.

¿Quién dice despacio?- pregunto Bulma. Su pregunta fue contestada cuando apareció Goku.- ¡Goku!

¡Chist!- exclamo.

Pero, ¿Qué?

Duerme- susurro. Levanto un momento la vista para ver Chi-Chi. Sonrió y con su mismo paso lento se dirigió a la cama.

¡mami!- grito Goten entrando al cuarto.

¡Goten!- el niño salto en la cama y la abrazo fuerte

¡Auch! Despacio cariño.

No- dijo con voz infantil y se apretó, sin tanto fuerza, a ella. Ella sonrió. pronto sintió otro abrazo, pero esta vez de Gohan.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Como si un tren me hubiera pasado encima- les sonrió a sus hijos. Volvió a ver a Goku cuando oyó sus "despacio" más cerca.

Despacio- Gohan se hizo a un lado.- despacio- sintió la cama golpearle sus rodillas.- ah, ya llegamos- levanto la vista- y ya se despertó. No debiste haber gritado.

Bulma volteo la cara ofendida.

Goku le sonrió y luego volteo a ver a Chi-Chi. Con cuidado le extendió la bebe.

Es tan pequeña- la niña se acerco más a su pecho al sentir su calor.- demasiado.

Está bien- tranquilizo Gohan- tiene sangre saiyajin- susurro- los doctores aun se preguntan cómo es que puede estar tanto tiempo sin la incubadora.

Gohan no me dejo cargarla- acuso Goten con un puchero. Goku rió, era sorprendente la cantidad de pucheros que heredo de él.

¡ouw! Se ven tan adorables- gimió Bulma. Todas la voltearon a ver extrañados- lo son. Acomódense

¿Eh?

Quiero tomarles una foto- explico como si fuera obvio. Saco una cámara de su bolsa- acomódense

Ah, ok

Los únicos que buscaron como acomodarse fueron Gohan y Goku. Goten se quedo en la cama junto a su mamá. Gohan se puso en la orilla en el lado de Goten y Goku se sentó en un asiento alado de Chi-Chi. Pronto oyeron un clic.

Son tan adorables- puso una mano en su cara- esperen a tomarse fotos con ella. me encantan las que le tomo a Bra con Trunks.

Eh.- a todos les recorrió una pequeña gota en la frente.

A todo esto. ¿decidieron un nombre?

No pensé en eso.- murmuro Chi.-Chi. Aun le parecía irreal que su bebe pareciera tan sana. Nació prematura y ella juraba estar a punto de ver la luz (solo ella y los doctores pensaban que iba a morir. Esa luz era otra cosa) o esos colores pudieron ser otra cosa que trataba de ignorar.- y no se me ocurre ninguno.

Dan- musitó Goku- me gustaría que se llamara Dan.

¡¿como el grado de pelea?!

¡no! ¡no! ¡no!- se apresuro a decir- es muy lindo, solo por eso.

Eres un tonto, Goku- murmuro Bulma

Mmm. Pues tienes razón, es lindo. Pero desde ahora te lo advierto, a ella no le enseñas a pelear.

No tenía pensando hacerlo.

Rio. Bulma también rio, era graciosos ver como Goku trataba de salvarse de un situación rara.

Era tal la sensación de alegría, que ninguno noto el ruido de unos tacones acercarse detenerse y después de algunos minutos y lo que parecía un clic, se alejo. Ninguno imaginaba lo que estaba por pasar.


	6. Capitulo 5

Todo pertenece a Akira Toriyama. La historia es mía.

Una parte pasado y otra en futuro. en cuanto avancen los capas se dirán algunos sucesos.

Todo listo- movió su vista a varios lados mientras hablaba por su celular. A esas horas el hospital estaba solo. Solo los pacientes durmiendo plácidamente o el personal, que se encontraba aprovechando la tranquilidad en los cuartos de descanso. La joven de cabellos rosas, ojos canela y voz dulce con dejes de burla se encontraba sola en los cuneros. Observando a la pequeña hija de la persona quien más veces ha sacrificado su vida por el bien de otros. Le parecía asombroso la fuerza (cada tanto le conectaba los cables que ella misma jalaba) y salud que tenía para ser prematura. Sus jefes le habían dicho sobre su sangre tan especial. Uno de esos hombre de cabello dorado era su padre y aun le parecía difícil creer que l hombre temeroso y algo tonto de hace rato fuera uno de esos.- ¿Por qué Mikoto tiene tanto interés en esta niña?

Confórmate con dar el informa- respondió una voz fría a través del aparato. Aun estando a kilómetros de distancia, esa voz fría helo a la chica- así son las cosas Ayame, ellos ordenan y nosotros obedecemos.

¿es tan difícil darnos detalles, Hayato? Digo, es solo una bebe prematura. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Babear y hacer popo. Sin contar los problema de salud.

¿tiene problemas de salud?

Es lo más posible.- se inclino más a la incubadora- o retraso mental. Su madre cayó por las escaleras. Hablando de eso, esa mujer es muy resistente.

Es la mujer de un saiyajin, debe serlo.

Estoy harta de oír esa palabra- Ayame puso los ojos en blanco.- tú, Mikoto y esos viejos chiflados no dejan de llamarlos así. Y ninguno se digna a decirme que son.

Entes extraterrestres

Huy que especifico. ¿cuál de todos? hay cientos en este planeta. Híbridos. Uno de los visitantes tenía un ojo en la frente y un paciente es un gato humanoide.

Repito. No preguntes, te meterás en problemas- la voz de Hayato demostraba cuanto le exasperaba la conversación. Todas sus conversaciones tomaban ese rumbo.- esos viejos chiflados odian a ese saiyajin…

¿Y robándole a su hija es la mejor forma para hacerlo sufrir?- interrumpió- conozco al menos 100 formas mejores. ¿O tiene que ver con el experimento X? si es así, la niña Brief serviría. Su padre también es un sujeto de cabello dorado.

¡deja de hacer preguntas!- Ayame tuvo que cubrir la bocina con su palma. Espero a ver que nadie llegaba o algún bebe se despertaba para volver hablar.

Ok.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Puedo llevármela ahora?

¿Cómo?- por primera vez, la voz del celular titubeo.- ¿puedes hacer eso?- su voz volvió a ser fría

Se acabo la hora de visitas. Los pacientes están dormidos y en una hora es el cambio de guardia. Nadie estará en este piso. puedo salir con ella sin ningún problema.

¿y las cámaras?

Cuando la siguiente guardia los vea, ya estaré lejos- chasqueo la lengua.- ¿Qué dices?

Es arriesgado.

Más si es en su casa. Sería como decirles "vengan, mátenos ahora".

Te mandare un mensaje.

Ayame iba a preguntar para qué, pero el ya había colgado. Le dio una mirada exasperante al celular. Odiaba cuando Hayato así eso. Le decía un mejor plan y no le daba una respuesta directa, siempre un "te mandare un mensaje" Se pregunto por qué no lo había matad. O aun mejor, porque seguía ella viva. Si sus jefes se enteraban de como desafiaba el significado de sus ordenes, y es seguro que lo saben, ¿Por qué no la matan? Quieren algo, era seguro.

Tal vez tú seas mi boleto de vida- masculló observando a la bebe. Quito la tapa de uno de los agujeros, metiendo su mano. Tomo la muñeca izquierda de la bebe. Una pulsera la adornaba y decía un nombre: "_Son Dan."- _por lo que veo…tu madre se quedo con el nombre.

Su celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su blusa. Lo tomo y no se sorprendió nada al ver que era un mensaje:

_Hazlo__._

"_Hazlo_". Una sola palabra que marcaria la vida de muchas personas.

_**Años después.**_

Sus caras estaban adornadas por miradas extrañas, cejas arqueadas o reían silenciosamente. Las fiestas de Bulma siempre tenían algo bueno, aparte de la comida ilimitada (algo obligatorio si invitas saiyajins), ver a Klilin con el karaoke.

El hombrecillo de cabello medio cano movía sus brazos al son de la música y cantaba casi a gritos. 18lo ignoraba, desde hace años se había cansado de detenerlo y su hija, Marron, estaba en una esquina junto a Goten y Trunks. Para la joven rubia, ver a su padre en el karaoke era de lo más vergonzoso, aunque ya debía estar acostumbrada.

Trunks pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Tranquila. Dentro d canciones se detendrá- la burla en la voz de Trunks no le ayudo en nada.

Eso, o el Sr. Vegeta termina destruyendo las bocinas- señalo Goten- me perdí una cita con Pares por esto.

No todos los días mi papá cumple años.

¡a tu papá ni le gustan las fiestas!- exclamo Marron con una mano en su frente- y ahí va el maestro Roshi- bajo la cabeza con pena.

Los muchachos rieron al ver como el anciano empezaba a bailar con la canción de Klilin. Movía mucho su brazos y empezaba a poner y quitar mascaras de su cara, diciendo "ho" "ha" "ahiyayai". Las risas no tardaron.

Lo admito. Valió la pena no salir con Pares- rio el pelinegro. Una explosión se oyó. Klilin salto rápidamente para no terminar bajo los escombros del escenario. El maestro Roshi no pareció notarlo ya que seguía con su danza. Vegeta del otro lado bajo su brazo y los cruzo apretando los labios en un línea- ¡rayos! Dos canciones más y hubiera ganado la apuesta.

Tu papá no parece feliz- musitó Marron mirando a Trunks- Ni cuando mi papá se embriago y le dijo a todos la vez que vio como Bra lo maquilla le lanzo bolas de energía.

Ganas no le faltaron- Trunks se revolvió el cabello- hoy no está del mejor humor.

¿Es por tu hermana?- pregunto Marron observando a la peliazul que junto a su madre, trataban de tranquilizar a Vegeta- no veo porque, ya llego.

¡¿Qué?! Típico, ella llega y no se digna a saldar a su hermano.

Es tú culpa- dijo Goten señalando su vestimenta- señor con traje Armani.

¿Eh?- el peli-lavanda observó su traje sin entender lo que había de malo- no entiendo.

Acabas de llegar, hermano. Bra llego hace dos horas y pregunto primero por ti. Y se fue ignorándome al decirle que aun no llegaba. Esa escuela en Tokio la hizo muy mala educada.

Contigo siempre- dijo una voz femenina cuya voz tenía matices de burla.

¡Bra!- exclamo el peli-lavanda feliz yendo a abrazara su pequeña hermana de tan solo 15 años. Bra lo recibió, dejando que la levantara unos metros.

Goten los miro con nostalgia, Yo estaría así, pensó con nostalgia. Sacudió la cabeza, todos prometieron no recordarlo o más bien nombrarlo. Aun era un tema muy difícil para su familia.

¡bájame Trunks!- pidió la peliazul. Rio. Cuando seguía en ciudad Satan rara vez la abrazaba así: levantándola del suelo y apretándola fuerte. Al parecer, cambiaba cuando se ven pocos veces al año- ¡más te vale bajarme, Brief!

Tú también eres Brief- se quejo Trunks bajándola

En Tokio no.- corrigió con una sonrisa y yendo a abrazar a Marrón- te extrañe rubiecita.

También yo enana- Marrón respondió con fuerza al abrazo. Para ella Bra era como la hermana que nunca tuvo.-

¿en Tokio no?- repitió Goten sin entender. Bra rodo los ojos.

En Japón me llamo Bra Ouji, idiota

No necesitas ser agresiva.

No lo soy.

Tu noto dice lo contrario- Bra le saco la lengua.- puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué la princesas digno a venir con los plebeyos?

No con los plebeyos, solo contigo- puntualizó. Goten frunció el seño- y los abuelos no me dejan en paz. Vivo a 3 horas de ellos, los veo casi todos los días y aun así parece que no me han visto en meses. Son demasiado efusivos- se lamento con una sonrisa

Aun así. Es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. ¿Qué quiere la princesa?- pregunto sarcásticamente Goten. Ella le dirigió una mirada petulante y después sonrió con socarronería.

Ocupo un favor- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

Esto no me gusta- mustió Trunks. Los favores de Bra normalmente involucraban cosas malas o todo un día de compras.- ¿Qué ocupas?

No es nada malo, así que quita esa cara de terror- dijo la peliazul cruzando los brazos- ir a la estación de trenes no es malo.

Contigo si- dijo Goten. Bra lo fulmino con la mirada- solo voy si se trata de un novio. Ver lo que Vegeta le haría sería muy divertido.

No es un novio- dijo Trunks en actitud de hermano sobreprotector. La miro- no es un novio verdad.

Con lo amenazados que están los chicos- bufó- aun así vas a ir, Son- señalo la peliazul al pelinegro- o puede llamarle a puedo llamarle a Gohan. Va a querer su dinero.

Esta ocupado- lo señalo a los lejos. Estaba hablando con Piccolo, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, quien flotaba muy cerca del hombro del segundo.

Puedo ir por él. Es simple. Camino, digo hola, lo jalo y lo traigo.

Goten la miro con reprimenda y luego suspiro. No importa que miradas le envíen. Ya sean de reprimendas, odio o burla, ella siempre gana.

¿Cómo es su novio, mi princesa?- pregunto con sarcasmo en la última palabra.

Un poco más bajo que yo. De pelo castaño hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, piel blanca y con una bolsa de lado de Doraemon.

¿Doraemon?- repitió con burla el pelinegro- así o más nenita tu novio.

Ya dije que no es mi novio- dijo molesta- y es nenita.

¿eh?- dijeron Trunks y Marron. Esta ultima solo porque le sorprendió lo último. Normalmente cuando Goten y Bra empezaban a insultarse, casi siempre con sutileza, se quedaba y miraba con diversión. Casi siempre terminaba riendo a carcajada viva.

Es una chica- explico antes de que Goten saliera con algún comentario raro- mi mejor amiga.

¿la que no pudo venir?- pregunto Marron

La misma. Hace unas horas le hable y dijo que venía en camino.

¿Venia en camino o la obligaste a venir?- pregunto Trunks enarcando una ceja. conociendo a su hermana, esta solo le amenazo o dijo un millón de cosas hasta obligarla a aceptar.

Ha, como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer- respondió- bueno, ¿van? A esta hora debe de estar esperando.

No tenemos otra opción- el peli-lavanda suspiro- vamos Goten.

Genial. Esto es mucho mejor que mi cita con Pares- ironizó- nada mejor que ir por una chica que no conozco.

¡ironiza con otra cosa, quieres!- le grito Bra. Goten la ignoro y siguió su camino tras Trunks. Ella bufó- es un idiota.

Pero uno muy lindo- repuso Marron

Si tú dices- Bra hizo un ademan quitándole importancia.

Marron solo rio. A veces podía jurar que la menor de los Brief estaba enamorada del menor de los Son. Según ella, las burlas eran solo para disimular.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron a la estación Satan. Dejaron de volar a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Observaron el lugar. Muy poca luz inundaba el lugar y parecía no haber nadie.

¿Seguro que es esta la estación?- pregunto Goten.

La otra está cerrada- respondió paseando su vista por el lugar- por Kami. Bra no nos dijo cuando llego su amiga. Es posible que se haya ido.

Eso seria tonto, al menos que sepa la dirección. Y ya que vinimos por ella, es imposible.

Cualquier sabe donde esta mi casa. solo le dice a un taxista "me lleva a la casa Brief" y ya. O a corporación capsula o marcarle a mi hermana.

Mm- Goten frunció los labios- ¿entonces?

Separémonos. Tal vez la alcanzamos.

Si es que no se fue hace horas- bufó el pelinegro.- ¡oye!- exclamo al ver que Trunks lo ignoro y alejaba.

¡yo buscare por acá!- le grito. Goten volvió a bufar, refunfuño algo parecido a "igual que su hermana" y camino derecho.

Rio. Ignorar de esa manera a Goten era divertido. Aun cuando se alejo pudo oír como bufaba y se quejaba de su parecido con Bra. Ella tenía razón, su amigo debía buscar nuevas formas de quejarse o ironizar.

Llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y siguió caminando, dejando atrás la estación. Siempre aquella parte de ciudad Satan estaba sola.

No será tan tonta como venir por este rumbo, ¿cierto?- se dijo en voz alta. Solo un maniático o en su defecto alguien que no conociera la ciudad caminaría por las calles cercanas a la estación de noche. A esas horas las lacras de la ciudad salían de sus nidos para beber, fumar o drogarse.

Piso algo y su sonido le llamo la atención. Quito su pie y pudo observar un teléfono casi aplastado. Normalmente pasaría de largo sin importarle, pero algo llamo su atención. Una pequeña figurita con cabeza grande y de un color azul marino brillante. Se agacho pare recoger los restos del teléfono. Noto que aquella figura era un adorno de teléfono en forma de gato, uno muy conocido. Se acerco más a la luz. Noto que no solo era un gato, era Doraemon.

Doraemon- dijo. Aplasto uno de los botones. La pantalla rota se ilumino y luego lo dejo caer- ¡rayos!

Empezó a correr y mientras lo hacía trato de buscar el ki. Pero, ¿Cómo buscar el ki de una persona que no conoces? No lo pensó, esperaba que con las calles solas solo se encontraran unas pocas. Se detuvo alado de un callejón al sentir varios ki´s. 3 diferentes, no 4, pero el cuarto fue el que más le llamo la atención. Lo conocía o creyó conocerlo. Ese cuarto ki temeroso lo había sentido antes. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza diciéndole donde, pero lo ignoro. Era imposible. Era totalmente imposible que ese ki temeroso fuera el mismo.

¡auxilio!- grito una voz femenina proveniente de alguno de los callejones. Trunks salió de sus divagaciones y se elevo al vuelo.

¡calla!- grito uno de los hombres tomando su cara y posándola en su dirección- solo un loco viene a estas horas, lindura- se burlo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Termina rápido con ella Seko, nosotros también queremos divertirnos- dijo otro de ellos. A la luz de los faroles, ella pudo ver su físico. De su estatura, robusto y con cara de matón.

Cerró fuerte los ojos. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? solo quería distraerse y no estar perdiendo el tiempo en una casa cuyo padre la ignoraba. Por esa razón se subió a un tren en cuanto termino su trabajo. Distraerse y conocer a la familia de su amiga, de la cual solo conocía a su padre. Sintió la lagrimas mojar sus mejillas. Si tan solo le hubiera marcado en lugar de ser necia y caminar a la estación de taxis más cercana.

No llores tesoro- el aliento caliente del hombre le pego en la cara. Olía a alcohol, pero algo le decía que no lo haría aunque no hubiera bebido- te va a gustar.- poso su mejilla contra la suya. ¿Por qué no me defiendo?, se pregunto. Era cinta negra y cada mes entraba en los concursos entre Dojos. ¿Por qué ahora su cuerpo no parecía responder? Si alguien se acercaba, siempre le propinaba buenas patadas ¿y ahora? Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba congelado por el dolor.

Oyó algo rasgándose. El estaba rasgando su blusa con una navaja. Reacciono y se empezó a mover. Le dio una patada en la espinilla, el aulló de dolor y cuando sintió su agarre débil estuvo por correr pero sus amigos la tomaron de los brazos, apretándoselos con la pared.

¡ah!- le dio una cachetada, rompiéndole el labio.

Alguien debe enseñarte a cómo tratar a un hombre- siseo mostrándole la navaja. No quiso abrir los ojos-los cerro fuerte y se mordió el labio al sentir la punta en su mejilla y bajaba hasta tomarse con su ombligo.- veamos que tienes ahí- dijo paseando la navaja por el inicio de su pantalón.

Por favor- suplicó. La escucharon, solo rieron

Esta es tu respuesta- dijo pasando la navaja por su cuello y haciéndole un profundo corte en el lado derecho.

¡Ah!

Creyó sentir su fin. Él pasó sus manos por sus pantalones, volvieron a reír y oyó como él se bajaba el cierre. El miedo volvió a inmovilizarla y solo fue consiente cuando cayó bruscamente al suelo. No levanto la vista, solo trato se hizo un ovillo en una de las esquinas.

Oye- dijo una voz diferente a todas las que oyó anteriormente. Puso su mana en una de las de ella pero se alejo y cubrió más su cuerpo.

No te hare daño- dijo con voz llena de ira.- soy Trunks, tu… am, ¿tú eres la amiga de Bra?

Trunks. Repitió ese nombre en su mente y lo recordó. Bra la había hablado varias veces de él y de su amigo, Goten, quien en todas las ocasiones describía como un idiota sin oficio. Levanto la cara anegada de lágrimas. Trunks sintió más ira al notarlas y más cuando vio la sangre que emanaba de su cuello. Sabía que era ella, la reconoció por la foto de fondo en el teléfono.

Déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y trato de ponérsela, ella se alejo- no te hare daño- dijo suavemente- soy hermano de Bra, confía en mí.

Ella negó y abrazo más sus piernas.

Puedes hacerlo. Ella me mataría si te hago algo- comento tratando de hacerla reír. No sirvió- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sora- su susurro fue casi inaudible.

Sora- repitió- es muy bello. Sora, por favor, déjame ayudarte. Bra debe estar preocupada y ellos ya no te harán daño-señalo a los 3 hombres que momentos antes intentaron violarla. Ella los vio, estaban en el suelo inconscientes y sangrando un poco.

Te pondré la camisa y cargare, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Sora lo miro a los ojos y en ellos vio que podía confiar. Asintió. Trunks la paro como si fuera un pluma y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le puso su camisa sin importarle que la manchara de sangre. Le ayudo a abrocharla y la carago en sus brazos. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

¡Trunks! ¿Qué rayos… paso?- pregunto Goten apareciendo y observando el callejón. Se sorprendió al ver a los tipos en el suelo. Miro al peli-lavanda con duda.

Llama a la policía- dijo con voz bastante grave. Acerco a Sora a su cuerpo. Ella guardo su cara en su cuello.- yo llevare a Sora a casa.

Goten solo asintió sin entender. Cuando sintió el ki de su amigo elevarse, jamás se imagino que fuera por eso.

_**Agradesco a:**_

_**Kiara: gracias por ser mi primer coment. Espero no defraudarte en como empiece a desenvolver a los personajes.**_

_**NebilimK: lo de la descripción va avanzando y pronto explicare lo que puse. Gracias por la sugerencia del nombre, pero me enamore de otro que describía mejor a mi personaje. Google es una maravilla en cuanto a explicar personalidades según el nombre y baya que lo describió bien. :D.**_

_**Cambiare la descripción, pero el prologo seguirá igual. Espero no confundirlos. **_

_**N.A: ¿ya sospecharon algo?**_


	7. Capitulo 6

Todo pertenece a Akira Toriyama. La historia es mía.

Se combinan el mundo de dragón ball con el real.

¿Qué es el miedo?

Un sentimiento que hace débil a las personas o uno cuya esencia es lo que te hace sentir vivo. Sora no sabía la respuesta hasta esa noche y seguía confundiéndola. ¿La hizo sentir viva o le hizo ver que era una emoción efímera? Esa noche le dio la razón a la primera opción, pero la parte más escéptica y orgullosa de ella decía que no. algo confuso. Su vida de por si era complicada. La típica historia de sufrimientos, donde la vida fue poco amable con ella. Abandona a los 3 años en unos canales de agua. Sus padres no tuvieron la decencia de dejarla en un hospital o un lugar donde era más común la gente pasando. Adoptada a los 3 años y huérfana de nuevo a los 7. Aun tenía a su padre adoptivo, pero era como si no existiera. Para él no existía. Dese que murió Sakura, su madre adoptiva, para él fue un cero aparte, para Touya Hiraki era un cero aparte. Con pesar, sabía que era desde mucho antes.

A pesar de eso, de su vida llena de pesares y poco amor (en su momento lo sufrió, pero al pasar de los años se hizo a la idea y refugio en sus amigos) nunca sintió en si el miedo. Pero esa noche fue diferente. Sentir como completos extraños te sorprenden por la espalda, golpeándote, dejándote casi inconsciente y arrastrándote a un callejón para violarte y golpearte no se comparaba. Desde pequeña estudiaba artes marciales, cinta negra y seguía con sus clases regularmente. Jamás imagino sentirse congelada de ser modo y a no ser por el pelilila, tal vez no hubiera salido de esa.

Oyó cuchicheos. No quería levantar la cabeza pero algo que odiaba Sora Hiraki, era los cuchicheos a su persona. Saco lentamente la cabeza del cuello de Trunks y sutilmente empezó a mirar a todos lados. Seguía en sus brazos y por lo que veía, estaban cerca de la parada.

Deberías dormir-mascullo una voz desconocida. Sora dirigió la mirada al dueño de aquella voz tan desconocida y que a la vez tenía algo que la cautivaba. Le pertenecía a un chico de cabello negro, ojos castaños y una sonrisa sincera, quien no parecía llevarle más de 10 años. Había algo vagamente familiar en el, como si de alguna forma la conociera. Eso era imposible, aunque no conociera los primeros 3 años de su existencia, estaba segura que nunca había pisado ciudad Satan. Estuco tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Trunks la dejo en la banca de la estación y fue junto con Goten. Aun al notarlo, siguió enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

Goten observaba a la chica. ¿Enserio ella era la mejorar amiga de Bra? según la descripción, diferían. Tampoco era que la describió mucho. Castaña, ojos verdes, un poco más chaparra y de piel nívea, eso fue todo y la que estaba frente suyo era rubia, en cuanto la luz choco con sus ojos estos se tornaron dorados, su piel si era nívea, pero había algo frágil en su mirada, algo que daba ganas de protegerla. "_imposible que sea su amiga_- pensó Goten- _Bra odiaría proteger a una persona"_. Hizo una mueca mientras movía sus ojos por todo su cuerpo. Al ver la cortada en su cuello, la forma que desgarraron sus pantalones y lo mal abrochada de la camisa de Trunks le inundo una ira. Miro a su mejor amigo, quien tenía el seño fruncido y una mirada vacía. Lo supo. No solo le molestaba, si no estaba siendo invadido por lo recuerdos. Recuerdos de un miércoles, coches, una mala carretera, un choque y Ryû. Su sonrisa se torno una mueca entre ira y lastima.

Con la misma expresión fue caminando hasta Sora. Sacando algo de su bolsillo e hincándose frente a ella, movió parte del cuello de la camisa y empezó a limpiar la sangre del cuello.

Sora se estremeció y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse de nuevo. Antes de lo pensado ya se alejo de Goten y se abrazo de las piernas en un lugar alejado.

Tranquila- la voz tan queda, casi como susurro de Goten era casi tranquilizadora. Soro levanto un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para ver al ojicastaño. Este le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- no te hare daño. Me llamo Goten y soy amigo de Bra. eres su amiga, ¿no?- Sora no contesto. Solo hizo un gesto medio raro y empezó a aflojar el agarre de sus piernas- ¿me dejas limpiar tu herida?- la preocupación en sus ojos era muy notoria. Ella quito completamente el agarre. Goten tomo esto como una señal y volvió a acercarse a ella. Con cuidado y pequeñas palmadas empezó a limpiar la herida.

¿es fea?- pregunto Trunks con tono preocupado. Lo que vio Goten, también él lo vio. una muchacha de aspecto frágil y difícil creer que fuera amiga de su hermana.

Ocupa ir a un hospital. Creo que ocupa suturas.

No- susurro Sora. Su voz salió casi sin sonido y irritado por las lagrimas anteriormente derramadas.

¿Disculpa?-pregunto Goten

Aun hospital no. – repitió- los odio, solo son carnicerías con olor a alcohol y anestesias locales.

He oído eso antes- dijo Trunks mirando a Goten. Quería aligerar el ambiente y esa fue la única manera que encontró. Al parecer había funcionado. Por un momento, Sora dibujo una sonrisa y como llego, se borro rápidamente.- entonces hay que llevarte a mi casa. En el laboratorio a material médico.

No quisiera arruinarle la fiesta a tu papá.

El odio a las fiestas. Aparte- se acerco a ellos- nadie tiene que saberlo. Solo necesitamos a mi mamá y a Bra.

¿Y ellos?- pregunto Goten haciendo presión en la herida.- están inconscientes, pero ¿en cuánto despierten? Es seguro, huirán.

Con eso golpes- apunto Sora con una mirada difícil de descifrar- con suerte están vivos.

Solo fueron unas palmadas- Trunks hizo un ademan quitándole importancia- si les dolio de más, se lo merecen.

¿Para un saiyajin un golpe de muerte es una palmada?- esa pregunta dejo sorprendidos a Goten y Trunks. Miraron a la chica, volvía a tener la mira de inexpresiva y perdida en un punto. Preguntas empezaron a vagar en su mente a medida que la observaban. ¿Cómo sabia ella de los saiyajin? Aunque lo dijera como palabra a asar, muy pocas personas la conocían. ¿acaso Bra le conto de ellos? lo veían imposible.

¿Cómo…?

Bra me conto- respondió a la pregunta sin terminar de Trunks- yo y otro amigo somos los únicos en saberlo, tranquilos. Ella nos conto en un momento de ira. Supongo que es difícil no poder hablar de eso, y con las que puedes están a muchos kilómetros. No diré nada- siguió al ver la mirada de los semi- saiyajins- jamás la traicionaría de eso modo.

¿Qué más sabes?- miro a Goten

Tú eres Son Goten. 24 años, trabajas con Trunks, quien es tu mejor amigo. Eres un mujeriego y siempre te quejas nombrado las citas que pierdes. Tu padre se llama Goku y tu madre Chi-Chi. Tienes un hermano mayor, Gohan, y una menor, quien fue secuestrada del hospital por una enfermera. Te encanta molestar a Bra y ella a ti.- puso una mueca de dolor. Goten estaba apretando mucho su herida- siento lo de tu hermana.

No importa- le impostaba. El secuestro de su hermana por esa enfermera de cabellos rosas y que en su momento le pareció muy linda, le llenaba de ira y tristeza. Lo pero era no saber que paso después.- Trunks llévala tú- miro a su mejorar amigo- yo espero a la policía.

¿seguro?- dijo Trunks, no muy confiado.

A mí no me arrestaran por exhibicionista- apunto con un tono medio burla, medio enserio. Trunks se sonrojo.

¿puedes agarrarte de mi cuello?- pregunto Trunks sin que los colores bajaran. Sora asintió. Trunks se acerco, espero a que la rodeara y luego la agarro por las piernas, cargándola como novia.- ¿sabes que volamos?-asintió- sostente fuerte.

Hizo un ademán como despedida y se echo a volar. Goten suspiro, de todas las cosas que podían pasar en el cumpleaños de Vegeta, (peleas, bocinas destruidas o amenazas de muerte) jamás se imagino eso.

Sora se agarraba fuerte a su cuello y juraba que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y casi enterraba las uñas en cuello y manos. Para ella no debía ser común volar y lo que momentos antes paso no le serviría para disfrutar las sensación. Trataba de ignorar el olor ferroso de su sangre. La última vez que tuvo el olor tan cerca y fuerte fue hace mucho y el final no fue nada feliz. Sacudió la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de un auto derrapando, rompiendo la cerca de un barranco y cayendo al fondo empezaba a adueñarse de sus pensamientos. Aumento un poco más su ki y voló más rápido. Por lo lejos ya podía divisar la parte superior de su casa y el ruido de la música. Al parecer, su mamá había sido lo suficiente lista como para tener varias bocinas de repuesto.

"_será mejor que entre por enfrente. Si me ven con ella en brazos" _empezó a negar en pensamientos. Sabía lo que sucedería, conocía a su hermana, a ella no le importaría la fiesta, no le importarían las personas viendo, le gritaría hasta el punto de querer que un agujero te tragara. Piso el suelo de la entrada y afianzando mejor su agarre con un solo brazo, abrió la puerta. Suspiro de alivio, no había nadie adentro, todos estaban afuera, todos menos una chica rubia de ojos azules, a quien se le cayó un vaso al verlo.

¡Trunks!- grito Marron. En su mirada se podía leer el asombro por la imagen. No todos los días veías a tu mejor amigo sin camisa y con un chica en brazos-¿Qué rayos…? ¿y esa niña?- fue caminando así el. Trunks negó con la cabeza y Marron se detuvo extrañada.

Te explicare, pero primero ve por Bra, vayan al laboratorio.

Pero…

Haya esta Sora, solo dile eso- pidió. Trago fuerte, el olor a sangre confundió sus sentidos por un momento.

Marron asintió. Paso por encima del vaso roto, no le importo siquiera eso. La imagen que acababa de presenciar aun le tenía anonada.

Entonces, ¿tú eres la reencarnación del buu malvado?- pregunto Bra a Ubb, aquel chico que peleo contra Goku en el de hace 10 años. los años le afectaron bastante, al igual que los entrenamientos. Más alto, más musculoso combinado con una mirada juguetona y en ocasiones tímida. La combinación de 2 personalidades distintas, la suya y la de su otra vida.

Se podría decir que si- dijo riendo nerviosamente. Bra le ponía así, nervioso. Era la mujer más directa que conocía, y no conocía muchas. Las pocas de su pueblo y todas parecían tímidas en cuanto se acercaba a hablarles.-es aun complicado para mí. Se pequeño creía en las reencarnaciones, pero de eso a saber que eres una- hizo una mueca- una malvada.

Por algo reencarnaste- Bra se encogió de hombros- le dieron otra oportunidad a Buu, una para arreglar esa naturaleza malvada. Si no lo hubieran podido hacer, dudo que haya arriba lo dejaran regresar.

Supongo- mascullo con duda. Goku ya le había explicado más o menos todo. El estaba ahí solo pro un deseo de él, y a veces eso le hacía preguntarse. Si en esa batalla final no lo deseara, ¿hubiera nacido?

Mientras Ubb seguía con sus divagaciones, ella movió un poco su cabeza. Sonrió. Su papá no dejaba de mirar a su lugar y fulminaba a Ubb. Le parecía adorable ver como un hombre que se desvivía por entrenar se preocupara por ella. Un ex mercenario y ex enemigo de todos los presentes, preocupado por su hija. Difícil de creer.

¿y tú?- pregunto Ubb

¿eh?

Has pensado quien pudiste ser en tu otra vida.

Una princesa- musito con una sonrisa- una con unicornio.

¿unicornio?

Ya sabes. Para subirse en él y surcar los cielos.

No lo necesitas. Vuelas.

Ni eso quería enseñarme mi papá. Torture a mi hermano hasta aceptar enseñarme.

Eres su hija. Entiéndelo- Bra enarco un ceja- bueno si yo tuviera una hija, no le enseñaría a pelear

¿esun proposición?

¡¿Eh?! No, no, no

Bra se echo a reír.

Tranquilo es broma.

Bra…- Marron le toco el hombro.

Hum, ¿Marron? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras se volteaba

Trunks quiere verte- dijo con tono lento

¡por fin!- exclamo- se tardaban demasiado para solo ir a la estación de trenes. ¿Dónde están?

Laboratorio

Y…, ¿Qué hacen hay? Deben dejar de ser idiotas. ¿Por qué no vienen?

Marron no sabía cómo decirlo. No era sencillo decir: "tu amiga esta herida y Trunks la esta curando". Ni segura estaba de sus heridas existieran. Solo al ver aquella cara de preocupación en su a migo, pensaba lo peor. Decidió no darle largas y decir lo mismo que Trunks.

Sora te necesita- musitó si estar segura de entender ella lo que significaba.

Bra la miro confundida, analizando esas palabras: "Sora te necesita". ¿En que la necesitaba? Abrió mucho los ojos, haciendo memoria. Los pocas veces en oír esas palabras fue en boca de Ushio y la imagen era poco alentadora.

Lo siento Ubb- se dirigió al moreno, quien se encontraba confundido por la conversación de ellas- debo irme.

No espero su respuesta. Se alejo casi corriendo de ellos, dejándolos confundidos.


End file.
